Man of Smoak, Man of Steel
by AB Feta
Summary: Depois de se licenciar no MIT, Felicity foi trabalhar por uns tempos para Metropolis para instalar o novo sistema informático do Daily Planet… e encontrou mais do que procurava. Tradução do original em inglês de Ellabee15
1. Chapter 1

Felicity corria pelas portas do Daily Planet. "Smoak, tu NÃO vais chagar atrasada no teu primeiro dia." SMACK. Ela foi direita a uma parede, virando o seu café, espalhando os seus papéis e caindo ao chão.

"Desculpa" espera, a parede está a falar? "Eu não te vi e deitei-te ao chão"

Felicity olhou para cima, o que ela tinha pensado que era um parede era na verdade uma pessoa, uma pessoa muito alta.

"Ok, eu não estava a prestar atenção. Tu és duro… Não duro como ereção duro, duro como eu pensei que fosses uma parede duro. O que não é uma coisa má, tu obviamente passas muito tempo no ginásio para ficares tão… Eu devia parar de usar a palavra duro."

O homem parecia divertido pelos divagueios dela. Abaixando-se devolveu-lhe os óculos. Oh não, pensou a Felicity. Ele é engraçado.

"O meu nome é, na verdade, Clark" ele disse "mas obrigado pelo elogio."

"Eu disse a última parte alto, não disse?" Felicity estremeceu.

"Isso acontece muitas vezes, não é?" Clark sorriu.

"Yeah, especialmente quando estou nervosa. É o meu primeiro dia, acabei de me mudar para Metropolis e hoje começa o meu novo trabalho. Sabes onde é o gabinete da segurança? Preciso de assinar uns papéis e receber um crachá "

"A Segurança fica no segundo andar. Em que departamento é que-"

"KENT" Uma voz furiosa ouviu-se pelo _lobby_ "Para de namoriscar com as estagiárias e chega cá em cima, a horários a cumprir" Clark abanou a cabeça "É o Perry, o meu chefe, tenho de ir" Devolvendo-lhe o resto dos papéis, ele ajudou-a a levantar-se "Tenha um bom primeiro dia Ms…?"

"Smoak, Felicity Smoak"

"Chamo-me Clark Kent. Benvindo ao Daily Planet"


	2. Chapter 2

Aproximadamente uma hora depois, Clark estava sentado na sua secretaria a copiar as suas anotações para uma entrevista.

"Então, Kent" Lois aproximou-se "Corre o rumor que estavas a namoriscar com uma loira gira"

Clark sorriu timidamente "Eu, acidentalmente, embati nela no _lobby_ e fi-la cair"

"Encantador" Lois proclamou " O Perry está a perder a cabeça. Aparentemente vamos receber um melhoramento do sistema informático."

"Isso é fantástico" Respondeu Clark

"O Perry não acha. Se fosse tudo como ele queria, ainda estávamos a usar lâmpadas a óleo e máquinas de escrever" Suspirou a Lois "Tenho uma apresentação depois de almoço. Uma graduada do MIT fez um sistema operativo todo janota e eles entregaram-lhe todo o melhoramento do prédio a ela."

"Ela inventou o seu próprio sistema operativo?" Clark interrogou impressionado.

"Ela é um génio dos computadores. Eu estive a investigar e ela graduou com honras um ano mais cedo. Ela está a ser requisitada por todas as maiores companhias do mundo."

"Isso é…excecional, realmente notável."

Lois levantou o olhar quando o elevador abriu.

"Aqui está o prodígio. O nome dela é-"

"Felicity" Terminou Clark

"Conhece-la?" A Lois perguntou

"Conheci-a hoje de manhã. É a rapariga do _lobby_"

"Ela é bonita" Reparou a Lois

Felicity estava a olhar nervosamente para o andar quando viu Clark, sorriu e aproximou-se. "Oi Clark, sou a Felicity, conhecemo-nos esta manhã, tenho de encontrar alguém chamado Perry White. Sabes qual é o escritório dele? A segurança demorou uma eternidade a dar-me o crachá e depois ainda me mandaram para o piso errado. Só sabia que era para vir aqui porque uma senhora na sala de impressão teve pena de mim e mandou-me… e tu realmente não precisavas de toda esta informação"

Clark não sabia como reagir. Ele sentou-se com a boca aberta até que Lois teve pena dele.

"Desculpa o Smallville, ele é novo para a vida na grande cidade. Sou a Lois Lane"

"Meu Deus" Felicity interrompeu "Eu li o teu artigo sobre a escravidão sexual na europa de leste. Tu és maravilhosa, o que fizeste para salvar aquelas raparigas foi inspirador. Se não te derem o Pulitzer não há justiça no mundo."

Lois sorriu "Eu gosto dela, Kent. Podemos ficar com ela. O escritório do Perry é por aqui. Eu vou te lá levar para que mais nenhuns jornalistas distraídos te deitem abaixo"

"Desculpa" Disse Clark timidamente.

"Ele é um perigo ambulante" Lois brincou. "Então, o que é que pensas de Metropolis?"

"É muito brilhante. Diferente de Boston, onde andei na faculdade e muito diferente de onde vivia antes. Adeus Clark!" Ela disse de passagem enquanto caminhava com a Lois em direção ao escritório do Perry.

"É verdade que é brilhante" comentou Lois. "Mas é um ótimo lugar para viver. Se fores sortuda ainda podes vir a conhecer o Superman."

Clark olhava-as irem embora. Infelizmente, não era o único.

"Quem a Barbie bibliotecária com quem a Lois está a falar?" Eric Miller, o detestável e inapropriado de escritório estava a comer Felicity com os olhos. Clark gemeu. Miller era uma ação de assédio sexual a espera de acontecer, nem era preciso dizer que Clark o odiava.

"Acho que ela é demasiado nova para ti, Miller"

Miller escarneceu. "Não te ouvi dizer que ela era para ti"

"Se calhar porque não podes reclamar um ser humano"

"Tu é que sabes Smallville" Miller revirou os olhos "Dou-lhe um semana antes dela sucumbir aos meus encantos. Se calhar podes ficar com ela depois."

Clark agarrou o assento de mão da cadeira com tanta força que partiu. Enquanto ele não conhecia Felicity, ela parecia uma pessoa simpática e ninguém merecia ser vítima dos "encantos" do Eric Miller


End file.
